Bernard Ichigo
Bernard Ichigo, nicknamed Berry, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series. A childhood best friend of Aaron West and Angel Holt and the boyfriend of Jason Daniel who once moved away from Auragate Town before returning a few years later, he was mentioned in Were-Creatures before officially appearing in Were-Creatures OMEGA where it's discovered he now works at Host Café, a butler café located in Auragate Town. As of Were-Creatures DELTA, he has three Spirits, consisting of the god of blacksmiths Hephaestus, the Shinto god of sea and storms Susanoo and Feirefiz of the Knights of the Round Table. Appearance Berry has the appearance of an anthropomorphic tiger, as he is a male were-tiger. His outer area of fur is colored light pink, his inner area of fur, which extends to his muzzle, is colored cream and he has black stripes on his body, including his back, arms, legs and tail. His tail is colored light pink and the tip of his tail is colored black. He has a very muscular and hulking physique and he's one of the more taller characters, standing at 6'4". His eye color cyan and his hair is stylized in a sleek and slick-back mohawk style and is colored cream, like his inner area of fur. For his clothes, he wears a slightly tight-looking white tank top that's tucked into a pair of long light beige pants that's held up by a black belt with a silver buckle. On the right pectoral area of the tank top, there's a small patch in the shape and color of a strawberry and there are six small black patches of cat paw prints swen in on the bottom left area of his shirt, starting from the hem. On the center chest area of his shirt written in light pink, the word "cutie" in Japanese katakana (キューティー) is written onto it, with the word "kitty", also in katakana (キティ) and colored light pink, written underneath. He wears a pair of white crew socks and a pair white sneakers with black soles and light pink lightning bolts on the sides on his feet. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of light pink boxers with strawberries on them. He wears a black speedo with a berry pink silhouette of a cat's paw print on the center and the word "BERRY" on the back written in berry pink for his swimwear. He wears a light pink yukata with a red cherry blossom petal pattern and a gold obi around his waist and a pair of geta and white socks on his feet during the Summer Festival. Personality While massive and hulking in physique, Berry almost immediately proves himself to a huge sweetheart who loves to show kindness to whoever he meets. He's said to have a heart of pure gold and is known to be highly innocent, resulting in him ever being actually angry to be an extremely rare occurrence that almost never happens. History Relationships Jason Daniel Having been his best friend since childhood until soon becoming his boyfriend before moving away to Boston during high school, Berry is shown to be extremely close to Jason to the point of considering the were-shark to be his "soulmate". Out of all of the people he knows, Berry appears to be the only one Jason seems comfortable enough to actually talk about his inner feelings and act a lot more personal with. Aaron West Angel Holt Andrew Wolfe Quotes *"Welcome back, Master and guests. I am Berry Ichigo. How may I serve you this fine day?" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is O. *He likes sweets of any kind and cooking. *He dislikes mean people. *His last name, Ichigo (イチゴ), translates to "strawberry" in Japanese. *His birthday is February 9. *His hairstyle is similar to the hairstyle of Bowser from the Mario series. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males